


Mad Love

by kelseycurtis



Series: Gotham Series (Emerald X The Valeska Twins) [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Possessive Jeremiah Valeska, Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: After Gotham was cut out off from the mainland, Emerald starts to learn that three's a crowd and Jeremiah soon shows his true colours. Will she stick around like she did with Jerome or will she finally get some sense to leave and reunite with her true love.The fourth and final instalment in my Gotham/Emerald series. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this series, your all amazing.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jeremiah’s P.O.V

100 days Gotham had been cut off from the mainland. The city had been split into various territories, most of them owned by criminals of course. The GCPD were desperately trying to cling to the one piece they had as well deal with the wrath of the good citizens. Whilst they were being kept busy I could continue my work without interruption. Ecco had been busy gathering new recruits to help dig all the way to Wayne Manor, whilst Emerald had made us some lovely new clothes. She’d mentioned her mother had been a seamstress, but I had no she’d picked up quite the talent for it. She’d made a whole new outfit for Ecco and herself in two weeks. Although out of the two I had to say I preferred Emeralds. Whilst it was practical it revealed just enough to keep my interest. 

She was currently sat across my lap, my hand resting on her bare thigh whilst we laughed about something she’d said. Black and red shorts, with mismatched knee-high socks and boots. She’d even sewn small red diamond patches into her shorts for extra detail. Her shirt revealed a little of her stomach but plenty of cleavage. It was like she’d designed it with the intention to arouse me, not that I was complaining. She had her up in bunches, the ends dyed black and red. It was cute. I couldn’t help but keep wondering if Bruce’s girlfriend had survived me shooting her. I had hoped she’d die, one less thing that stood in the way our friendship. And if she did survive, well then, I’d have to think of something else. 

“I was thinking maybe I could help Ecco out with the recruiting sometime, it might make me useful around here.” Emerald spoke.  
“You’re not getting bored, are you? You’d been so busy making all these clothes for us to wear for the past two months I figured you’d want a break.”  
“No. I just like to be kept busy that’s all. I don’t want anybody thinking that I’m not pulling my weight around here.”  
Ecco entered the room, seemingly pleased she’d interrupted us.   
“Theres some new recruits’ downstairs, not all of them passed the test but that was to be expected, shall I send them up?” Ecco asked. 

“Make them clean up the mess they made first,” I spoke, quickly turning my attention back to Emerald.   
“And what about her? When will she take the test to prove her loyalty to you?”  
Both Emerald and I frowned at this, turning to Ecco. Emeralds poor little mind was damaged enough, I didn’t need a bullet rattling around in her head too. She was easier to control like this.   
“Emerald has proved her loyalty in other ways, she doesn’t need to take the test,” I explained.  
“That’s hardly fair-“  
“Life’s not fair,” Emerald cut in.   
Ecco practically glared daggers at her, not that Emerald seemed bothered. 

Emerald got to her feet, standing her ground. Great, another argument I was going to need to diffuse before the claws came out.   
“You think because you made some clothes you can now just sit on your ass and do nothing, whilst I’m out there finding people that will help us dig that damn tunnel,” Ecco snapped.  
“But not once have I seen you help with the digging yourself…wouldn’t want to get any dirt under your nails, would you?”  
Ecco took a step forward, ready to go for Emerald the next time she spoke. Now was the time to intervene. I pushed Ecco back, shooting her a warning look.   
“That’s enough bickering,” I said firmly. 

Ecco sighed as if I was being completely unreasonable. Emerald was trying to hold back a smirk.   
“I’ll tell ya what, you keep getting new recruits and I’ll go out and get some more food to keep them from fainting. That way we can get the tunnel finished quicker,” Emerald suggested.   
I turned to Emerald, she wanted to go out into the dark zone? Alone? I didn’t like that idea. I wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on her. And she wouldn’t get past half the gangs on her own. I’d have her pretty head sent back to me within the week. Ecco however seemed to like the idea, smiling eagerly at her.  
“A few hours without you bothering me? Maybe you should scavenge for the week? Don’t hurry back,” Ecco said with obvious sarcasm.   
“She’s not going,” I spoke.

Emerald and I ignored Ecco’s protests. Ecco eventually gave up and stormed off.   
“It’s too dangerous for you to go out there,” I explained.  
“I'll be fine.”  
“The last time you were on your own out there I got a call for your ransom. Forgive me for not seeming eager about this idea.”  
“Jeremiah, we need more food. The tunnel will be finished quicker if we can feed our workers. The more people Ecco recruits however means more mouths to feed. We have enough able bodies we just have to keep them healthy.”  
She had a point about the number of new recruits. But I still didn’t want her going out there. I could find some muscle to do the job instead. I needed her here. Yet she still seemed confident I was going to change my mind on this. 

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” I asked.  
“I know I can do it, that’s why.”  
“I suppose you have a plan on who you’re going to steal this food from?”  
“Not really, I’m used to making it up as I go along,” she smiled as if that fact wasent concerning.   
“You understand how insane that sounds.”  
“Well I am still certified,” she giggled.  
“Why do you want to do this so much?”   
I was curious to her reasoning, she couldn’t possibly care about the recruits.

“Maybe I want to prove myself, show what I’m capable of,” Emerald shrugged.  
I frowned, “you have nothing to prove to me or anyone. If this is because of what Ecco said you need to learn to ignore it.”  
“Fine, at least let me do this for fun. Please.”  
She proceeded to smile sweetly and bat her eyelashes. She laced her fingers together in a begging manner, pressing her breasts together.   
“Pretty please,” she continued.   
I sighed, giving into her. She better not make me regret this. Emerald grinned and hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek.   
“Thank you, thank you so much. You’re the best,” she said.

I accepted the affection from her. I held her, my arm around her waist whilst my free hand cupped her cheek.  
“Promise me you’ll be careful. I want you back here within twenty-four hours in one piece. I don’t want any phone calls from supposed friends of yours either,” I laid down my terms.  
“Of course. Thank you.”  
She kissed me before rushing off to prepare for her excursion. If she had any sense she'd take more than her damn switchblade. I didnt see how she was going to pull this off on her own and if she did I could only see her coming back with the bare minimum. If I lost her...I think I could live with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emeralds P.O.V

I made my way out into the Dark Zone, fully equipped and ready to go. I knew what areas of Gotham to avoid due to whose territory they were. That didn’t leave me with too many options unfortunately, but I’d make it work. It would be a suicide mission going to Oswald’s or Jonathans territory. Stealing from the GCPD was the worst idea in the history of worst ideas. And I didn’t really want to see Zsasz, not after our last encounter. I didn’t even know if we were on friendly terms. Maybe we were as he no longer worked for Oswald so hopefully he would let bygones be bygones. I could easily get food from some of the smaller gangs around here. I had backup on speed dial if I needed it. But I was determined to do this alone, prove to that bitch that I was better than her. Prove to Jeremiah that I wasn’t some damsel in distress. I didn’t need him to protect me and shield me all the time. 

I made my way through the streets, sticking to the shadows and checking for traps. I would get a vehicle for the return journey but for now I could make my way on foot. I had plenty of weapons to defend myself with, two pistols that sat on hips, a shotgun that was on my back and of course Jerome’s switchblade. I eventually reached the edge of Jeremiahs territory and crossed the red spray-painted line that spanned the width of the street. Excitement filled me, it was nice to be out here on my own. There were a few smaller gangs close by that I could easily rob, maybe even take them out giving Jeremiah even more territory. Now that would make him really happy with me. I’d like to see Ecco beat that. 

I knew there would be a roadblock at the end of this street which would stop me from entering a new territory. The roadblock was heavily guarded, but the rooftops weren’t. I ducked into an ally, finding the fire escape and starting to climb. I reached the rooftops and continued my journey, making sure to keep low the closer I got. I crossed the territory line and scoped the area out. There were only two guards by the roadblock, but they were armed to the teeth. However, I knew that gangs were now fighting for ammo, so I figured they’d have one full magazine each. And these meat heads had no idea how to preserve ammo. Back when I’d been with Oswald, Zsasz had insisted on teaching me to use a gun. All types of guns. But, if things went south I didn’t need a gun to kill a man, I had my bare hands and teeth. 

The rest of the area was mostly clear, apart from the porch of one house. That must be where the boss was as there were two more guards outside the door. Any other gang member was inside either sleeping or doing god knows what at this hour. Thankfully there wasn’t too much ground to cover so I should be back before lunch time tomorrow. First thing to do was to get rid of the guards on the outside and to do so quietly. I climbed halfway down the fire escape and began throwing stones at the dumpster bellow me. The metal tapping sound was loud enough to get the attention of the two by the road block. The taller one forced the other to check it out alone, right in to my trap. Thankfully this area was dark enough that nobody would see him die. I waited for him to step just right so that I was above him. I took out the switchblade and jumped down onto the meathead. I wrapped my thighs tight around his face, restricting sound and air. 

He began trying to get me off, it was like riding one of those bucking bronco things. Eventually his movements slowed before he slumped, falling to his knees. It didn’t take long after that for all fight to leave him. I climbed off and dragged the body further into the ally. The other one would be here soon; his friend had been gone too long. I waited in the shadows for the other one, the switchblade at my side. Ten more minutes passed before the second meathead came to search the ally. I didn’t waste time, quickly stepping out and cutting his throat before he could fire his gun or call for backup. Two down, two to go. The street was a dead end, which would make moving between houses easier. I’d grown up in a white picket fence street like this, I knew the in’s and outs. 

I attached a silencer to one of my pistols and lured the other two meatheads over, taking them out quickly and quietly. This was going easier than expected. I was surprised I hadn’t alerted anybody yet. But now came the hard part of going house to house. I had no idea how many gang members were in each house. But I knew if I wanted a good shot at this I’d need to take out their leader first. I made my way to the house that had been previously guarded and headed round the back. At the side of the house was a large white van, which would be perfect for getting the food and myself out of here later. I slipped inside the back door, did nobody lock their doors in Gotham anymore? You’d think with the crime rate they would. 

I kept my pistol out, making my way through the kitchen. The boss would have the biggest stash, but I could gather food once I knew the place was clear. The kitchen was clear although there were lights on further in the house. I could hear a TV on from this floor. I crept down the hallway, keeping my footsteps light in case of squeaky floorboards. I peered round the living room doorway, finding just one meathead watching TV. I could hear light snoring, meaning this would be easy. I stepped further into the room, stopping at the back of the chair. I pointed the gun at the back of his head and pulled the trigger. I headed to the stairs, climbing them carefully. The first door was ajar but had no light on. I held my pistol up at the ready and nudged the door open further. 

Inside was a what I guessed to be the leader of the gang. The room was the largest, had the most weapons, etc. On the bed was a much smaller man compared to the others I’d encountered. He must be the brains hence why he was in charge. He could be used as leverage, make the others left alive do what I wanted. I began to assess the situation, if things didn’t go my way I’d have to go through that open window and quickly. The drop would be fine, providing on the landing. I pointed the gun in his face before shaking him awake with my free hand. He froze when he saw the gun in his face.  
“What the fuck?” He spat.

“Stay quiet and get on your knees, facing the door,” I ordered.  
The leader frowned at me. I did hate it when men didn’t take me seriously. I grabbed a fistful of his brunette hair and forced him up and off the bed. I forced him to kneel, making sure he kept his hands on his head. I didn’t want him trying to make a grab for anything.   
“What does someone like you want with a gang like mine?” He asked.  
So, he knew who I was, I suppose I did have a reputation around Gotham. When you’re a criminal you don’t think about who knows you and who doesn’t. Its not important.   
“I haven’t done anything to hurt your damn people, if this is about money I can get you some,” he continued.

I scoffed, money was the last thing on anybody’s mind nowadays.   
“Where’s your food stash?” I asked.  
“What?” He asked with obvious confusion.  
“Food. Where is it?” I snapped, my patience wearing thin.  
“The van outside the house, we keep everything in there.”  
“Well you’ve just made one job easier, keys?”  
Before he had a chance to tell me, three lackeys came into the room pointing their weapons at me. I got the boss to his feet, putting him in a headlock and pressing my pistol to his temple.   
“Back off or I’ll blow his brains across this room,” I threatened.   
This didn’t seem to phase any of them. Alright, I’d prove I wasn’t bluffing. I pointed the gun down and fired a round into my hostages’ foot. He howled in pain, now relying on me to hold him up.

Yet the lackeys didn’t seem bothered. I let out a small laugh, they didn’t give a damn if I killed him.   
“No honour amongst thieves huh?” I asked.   
I shoved the hostage forward into the lackeys, turning and diving through the open window. Unfortunately, I completely missed landing on the van. I managed to roll as I landed, scraping my leg against the hard concrete. Better than a broken bone. I forced myself up, ignoring the pain and blood. I had to find those damn keys. Flood lights were turned on, lighting up the whole area and alerting the rest of the gang to an intruder. I put my pistol away and reached back for my shotgun. I went back into the house, locking the back door behind me which would buy me extra time. 

I hid behind the kitchen island, hoping to ambush the men who were still upstairs. I heard their footsteps descend the stairs and move across the hall.   
“Get out there and find the bitch!” One of them ordered the rest.   
Thankfully they chose to exit through the front door. I peeked out from the kitchen island, it was just me and the big guy. I guess he was acting leader now. He headed towards the kitchen. I forced myself up, shooting him square in the chest. The shot sent him back on his ass. He was not getting up from that. I needed to find those damn van keys. I headed over to the corpse and began to check his pockets. Nothing. I bet they were upstairs in the ‘bosses’ room somewhere. I should have checked when I had the chance. 

Before I had the chance to head for the stairs, a few lackeys burst through the front door. They fired off as many rounds as they could get off as I dived back behind the kitchen island. Pain tore through my upper arm, bellow the shoulder. I looked down at the bullet wound, thankfully it had gone through clean. I wouldn’t have to poke around for a bullet later. I focused on my breathing to ignore the pain. I’d had worse. I waited for them to run out of bullets, which didn’t take long. I sat with my shotgun, waiting for them to come around and check if I was dead. The second the first one came into view I fired another round from the shotgun before turning my attention to the second one. I pumped the shotgun, not taking a second to hesitate as I fired once more. I managed to get to my feet to face the third and final one. 

I pumped the shotgun again only for the damn thing to jam. Fuck it, I didn’t have time to be pissed off and sort it. I threw it to the side and ran at the guy instead. He stood his ground, blocking my attack. I flicked open Jerome’s switchblade, slashing at the guy. The knife cut through his arm as he attempted to block once more. He grunted in pain before taking my legs out from under me. I landed hard on the tiled floor, my head now throbbing. He was on me, his hands around my throat before I had time to defend myself. He used his weight to keep my down, my legs kicking uselessly. I didn’t have the strength to get his hands off me. I restrained from screaming in rage. After Jerome had died, I’d promised myself I’d never let another man put his hands on me. And here I was helpless once more. 

I noticed the glint of the switchblade and reached for it. My fingers grazed the tip of the blade, but it was just enough to move it more towards me. I wrapped my hand around the handle and forced the blade into the man’s neck. He loosened his grip in pain and shock, making me cough and gasp for air. I didn’t give him a chance to move any further and continued stabbing him in the neck until he went limp. I pushed the corpse off me and gave myself a few minutes to recover. Once my breathing was even I forced myself back up. I needed to patch up my arm first. I found a clean rag and tied it around the wound, pulling it tight with my teeth. I then headed back upstairs and searched the ‘bosses’ room for the keys. I found them in the draw of the nightstand and headed back downstairs. I’m sure the rest of the gang was waiting for me outside. I made it out to the van and got into the driver’s seat. 

I glanced back through the small window to make sure there was actually food in there. Filled to the brim. I started the engine, putting the gear into drive. I knew once I pulled out the drive the rest of the gang would open fire on me. I just needed to keep low and keep my foot down on the gas. I slammed my foot on the gas and ducked my head as the van lurched forward. Once clear of the drive I turned the wheel sharply left. As I had guessed correctly, shots rang out at the van. I ducked lower on instinct, the back of the van taking most of the damage. I burst through the pathetic barricade and continued down the road. I smiled to myself as relief filled me. I’d done it. I’d pulled this off by myself. I’d like to see Ecco do better. I knew once I crossed the territory line I’d be completely safe. They wouldn’t be stupid enough to follow me into Jeremiahs territory. 

I continued to floor it all the way back to the safe zone. A few of the workers were waiting at the barricade, opening it to let me through. I parked the van, Jeremiah coming out of the building to greet me. I climbed out the van, doing my best to not limp. Even though I’d gotten back alive with the food I knew I’d be in for a lecture. I smiled sweetly, holding out my arm to present the van to him.   
“Honey, I’m home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES, I had to put this fic on the back burner for a little while but we're back now I promise <3

Chapter 3

Jeremiah’s P.O.V

I heard a vehicle pull up outside, causing me to glance at the clock. Well she was back within 24 hours. And she was alive. Perhaps she was smarter than I gave her credit for. I headed outside, finding an entire van. I was impressed. She’d managed to scavenge more than I thought. Now I could see why my brother had kept her around. Not only was she stupidly loyal, she was able to complete seemingly impossible tasks. Emerald climbed out of the van, doing her best to hide her limp. I assessed the damage, there was a lot of it. Her lip was split, bruises across her neck, an unidentifiable wound on her arm and her left thigh was bruised and bloody. Emerald seemed completely unphased by her injuries however…I supposed she’d had worse. 

Emerald held her uninjured arm out to present the van to me with a sweet smile.  
“Honey, I’m home,” she said in a sing song voice.  
Time to put on the caring but worried boyfriend act. I folded my arms across my chest.  
“And your going to try and ignore the state you’re in?” I asked.  
Her shoulders slumped, her face falling, “you don’t need to lecture me Jeremiah, I knew the risks.”  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
Emerald hesitated for a few seconds. I was tempted to drag her inside by her pigtails but kept my composure. Eventually she headed over, following me inside. I led her to our room and sat her down on the edge of the bed. 

I grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and opened it up on the floor by her feet. She avoided my gaze, looking down at her feet instead. Perhaps I wasn’t being caring enough. I placed my hand on her knee, getting her to look at me.  
“I just don’t like seeing you hurt. I promised to protect you, remember,” I spoke.  
She smiled softly, “I can’t be some fragile damsel in distress forever. But I appreciate the thought.”  
“Emerald, I could have lost you. I…I can’t lose anyone else,” I made my voice waver a little.  
Emerald took my hands in hers, worry evident on her face.  
“That’s not going to happen. I’m not going anywhere,” she reassured me. 

I forced a soft smile and tore open a pack of antiseptic wipes. I began to clean the scrape on her thigh, taking extra care as she winced. I inspected the clean wound and frowned, everything else I could tell how she’d gotten it. But this was a small mystery.  
“I had to take a quick dive out a window,” she explained as if it were nothing.  
“Your going to be taking it easy for the next few weeks. No arguments.”  
“I wasn’t going to argue.”  
I bandaged the wound to keep it clean. I then moved up to her arm, untying the bloody rag and discarding it. The bullet had gone through clean, meaning I didn’t have to try and pick it out. I cleaned that wound the best I could before putting plenty of gauze around her arm before wrapping it in a bandage. 

There wasn’t anything I could do about the bruises on her neck, those would heal in their own time. I cleaned her split lip before disposing of the used items. She smiled softly at me, lacing her fingers with mine.  
“Thank you,” she said.  
It struck me as a little odd that she’d thank me for something like this. But I suppose any previous experience she had with a first aid kit involved her patching herself up after my brother had beaten her senseless. I returned the smile, squeezing her hand gently.  
“You don’t need to thank me for something like that,” I shrugged, “now let’s get you into something more comfortable.”

I unzipped her boots and pulled them off her feet. She rolled her ankles to release any tension in them. I moved onto her knee-high socks, slowly pulling them down her legs. I kissed the skin that was exposed to me. Emerald now seemed more eager for me to take the rest of her clothes off.  
“Jeremiah, I’m injured,” she said as if to remind me.  
“Then I’ll have to be gentle.”  
Emerald bit her lip, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. My hands moved up her legs, to her thighs before reaching the button and zipper of her shorts. I glanced up at her again to see if she really wanted to. Her bottom lip was still trapped between her teeth, smiling shyly like a schoolgirl. I loosened her shorts and pulled them down her legs. 

Her panties were the next thing to come off before I kissed my way back up her legs once more. I spread her legs, positioning myself between them as I continued my assent. The higher I got the heavier her breathing became. I soon reached my target, my tongue licking up from her hole to her clit. She moaned softly as I focused on her clit, swirling my tongue across her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her fingers were in my hair soon enough, as she gasped and moaned above me. I slipped two fingers into her heat, starting a steady pace, nothing that would be too overwhelming. Emerald moaned my name, her grip on my hair getting tighter. I continued the pace, curling my fingers against her g-spot. Her moans became louder at the added pleasure, she wouldn’t last much longer now. 

Emerald soon cried out her pleasure as she reached her climax, her hips bucking a little. I worked her through it until it became too much. I sucked my fingers clean before pulling the rest of her clothes off. Emerald got herself comfy on the bed, ready and waiting for me. I opened one of the drawers in the bedroom and threw some clean panties and silky pyjamas at her. Emerald looked at me confused, looking like she was about to protest.  
“You need to rest, and I need to get back to work,” I explained.  
She didn’t accept my answer and climbed off the bed, coming over to me. She looked up at me with a bratty smirk before grabbing me through my trousers. I huffed, growing hard at the contact.  
“You sure I can’t convince you?” She asked.  
I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to work on my self-control. I really did need to get back and check on the progress of the tunnel, but she was making it hard…amongst other things. She continued rubbing me through my pants, her smirk growing. She leaned in and kissed at my neck.  
“Pretty please,” she continued.  
I met her gaze, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. She knew she’d won from the fact I’d let her get this far. Fuck it, the tunnel could wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emerald’s P.O.V

I just got back from my latest successful supply run, heading inside the warehouse to find Jeremiah. It had been my first one in two months, he’d insisted I heal first before letting me back out. This time I’d made sure to not get so badly injured. I headed to the area where the tunnel was being dug, pausing as I heard shouting. I took off running, getting a bad feeling in my gut. I reached the area, finding Jeremiah on the floor blood staining his white coat. Other workers were grabbing medical supplies. I froze in place, unable to tear my eyes away. The image of Jerome bleeding out on the gala floor flashed in my mind. I would not let that happen again. I ran over and rolled Jeremiah over on to his back, pressing my hands over the wounds. 

Ecco entered the space, looking ready to scold some of the workers for the commotion until she saw Jeremiah and I on the floor. She was over in two seconds, also putting pressure on his wounds.   
“What happened?” She asked, her voice sounding accusatory.   
I was unable to find words. I couldn’t answer her, I didn't know. I leave for two hours and Jeremiah's bleeding out on the floor. What frightened me more was how unresponsive he was. With Jerome I'd at least gotten some words out of him.   
“Keep pressure on his wounds, we're gonna move him.” Ecco ordered, taking control of the situation.  
I nodded, keeping my hands where they were. 

A few workers came over with a stretcher, lifting him carefully on to it. I moved with then, doing my best to keep pressure on his wounds. Jeremiah was taken to the small medical room we had for any workers that needed it. Medical supplies were very valuable nowadays and very rare to find. The doctor got to his feet and motioned to put him on the bed, whilst he rummaged around for utensils. He produced a needle and thread, placing it on the side. I knew it was safe to remove my hands as the doctor examined the wounds.   
“He’s going to need an emergency blood transfusion, whats his blood type?” The doctor asked.  
Again another question I couldn’t answer because I didn’t know. I was starting to feel more and more useless.   
“A positive,” Ecco answered.   
“And are you a match?” 

Ecco’s face took on a sour expression, she wasn’t a match, “no.”  
“Either we find someone who is the same blood type as him or someone whose O negative.”  
“I am, I’m O negative,” I answered quickly.   
I could tell she was scared, she looked defeated all by the fact she wasn’t the one saving his life. The doctor sat me down next to the bed and got me to hold out my arm whilst he prepared a needle. I remembered my blood type back from the days I used to give blood. That was before I met Jerome, back when I’d wanted to do something useful and helpful. Something with purpose.   
“Is there anything else you need? I can go and get it,” Ecco asked.  
I knew what she was feeling. She didn’t want to feel useless, she wanted to do everything she could to help, to save him. For once there was an unspoken agreement between us, we’d put our differences aside to save Jeremiah. 

Ecco went to put pressure on Jeremiah's wounds again whilst she waited. He’d need to be stitched up before the blood transfusion started. The doctor had an empty blood bag, tubing and a needle. He inserted the needle in to my arm, blood quickly running through the tube and into the bag. The doctor held the bag as it slowly filled with my blood. I began clenching and unclenching my fist, it helped with blood flow and would fill the bag quicker. I remember one of the nurses mentioning it to me when I gave blood last. Ten minutes and that bag would be filled.   
“I’ll need an IV pole for the transfusion. I need more anaesthetic for the pain he’ll feel when he wakes up,” The doctor listed.   
“I’ll get it, just keep him alive,” Ecco answered. 

“I need to stitch his wounds now; would you mind holding the blood bag?”  
Ecco and the doctor switched places. She held my blood bag carefully, making sure not to make any sudden movements which might jerk the tube and cause me pain. Any other opportunity to cause me pain and I’m sure she would have taken it. The bag was half full by now. The doctor had removed Jeremiah's coat, waistcoat and shirt and was now stitching his wounds. All we could do now was wait. 

Finally the bag was close to filling, Ecco notifying the doctor. He wasn’t done stitching Jeremiah up yet.   
“Are you able to remove the needle? I’m almost done with the stitches.” The doctor asked.  
Ecco looked back to me, reaching to the side for a cotton ball. I held it for her, ready to press to my arm when she removed the needle. Ecco carefully but quickly pulled the needle out, making sure not to cause me any pain. I pressed the cotton ball to my arm to stem the bleeding. Ecco sealed the bag and removed the tube. It was obvious she had a little medical knowledge.   
“You feeling okay? No light headedness or dizziness?” She asked me.  
This took me off guard again, she’d never ask about my wellbeing any other time.   
“I’m okay, I just need to eat something, to-“   
“Keep your blood sugar level up, I know. I’ll get you something when I can.”

It was weird having her be…nice to me. But I’d accept it whilst I could. I nodded, giving her a soft smile. The doctor finally finished with the stitches and began to set up the blood transfusion. Ecco slipped out for a moment before returning a few moments with a 3 Musketeers bar. I doubt she knew they were my favourite, this was pure coincidence.   
“Jeremiah had been keeping them aside for you,” Ecco explained.  
I glanced over at Jeremiah, feeling a warmth in my chest. He’d done that for me? Tt was something so simple but also very sweet.   
“I’ll be back within the hour, in the meantime I can get someone to hold the bag up for the transfusions,” Ecco explained.  
Ecco left again, returning once more with a tunnel worker. She stepped through the door again, this time to get the supplies. 

I unwrapped the bar and took a bite. The doctor began the blood transfusion, finally able to relax a little. Now it was a waiting game. Hopefully it would be enough, and Jeremiah would be okay.   
“How long is that gonna take?” I asked.  
“It could take between one or four, theres no way of telling really. I’ll need to make sure he doesn’t have any reactions.”  
The doctor monitored him for the next fifteen minutes, satisfied with his findings he sped up the rate of transfusion.   
“He’s going to be okay, but he might need more blood,” The doctor explained.  
“Well just take more of mine.”  
“I wouldn’t recommend you giving more of your blood. It will have negative side effects.”

I sighed, I didn’t care about those. If it saved Jeremiah's life, then I’d give all I could.   
“Just take it. I’ll be fine. At worst I’ll just need to lie down for a little while,” I persisted.  
The doctor was silent for a moment before giving in. He knew I wouldn’t take no for an answer. Besides we didn’t have the time or equipment to find another donor amongst the workers here. I sat back and waited as patiently as possible in this situation. 

An hour passed and the transfusion was mostly complete, but he still wasn’t coming too. Maybe we needed to wait longer. I was starting to get anxious again, I had to know he was okay. I couldn’t handle any more loss. Jeremiah had given me purpose when I was ready to give up all hope. I could not lose him. The doctor checked his pulse, whilst I picked at nails.   
“His pulse is better but still not perfect, he’s going to need another transfusion. Are you sure your up for it?” He asked.   
I nodded and held out my arm again, ready for him to draw more blood. We went through the same process of putting a needle in my arm and sitting there whilst it filled. I made sure to take deep even breaths and relax back in the chair. It wasn’t long until I started to feel dizzy, like the whole room was moving. I closed my eyes to help with the dizziness. 

The door opened again, Ecco must be back. I opened my eyes, being able to focus for a few moments before the dizziness started again. She’d gotten everything that was asked of her. She noticed I was giving more blood and looked nervous.   
“You look like shit,” she spoke.  
“I feel like shit.”  
I felt tired and that tiredness soon turned to exhaustion. I just felt weak all over. It felt like a lot of effort to move. But I’d be okay, two pints wasn’t life threatening. I closed my eyes again to stop the dizzy feeling. Eventually the bag filled again as I felt the doctor pull the needle out my arm. He forced me to hold another cotton ball to my arm. I just wanted to go to sleep, but I knew that wouldn’t be allowed for a while. 

I made sure to keep taking deep breaths and Ecco kept feeding me bites of chocolate as well as sips of water.   
“Emerald?” Ecco spoke.   
I opened my eyes to look at her, “yeah?”  
“Thank you.”  
I smiled in response before closing my eyes again. I knew she would have happily been in my position if she could. I knew that Ecco had risked her life for Jeremiah many times and would continue to do so. So in this instance she hated how useless she was. I knew the feeling. We waited another hour for the second blood transfusion before the doctor checked Jeremiah's pulse once again.  
“He’s stable. He should come too soon,” the doctor spoke.

Ecco and I could finally relax at that. Everything was going to be okay. We just needed to find the person who had done this and take them out.   
“How long before we can move him?” Ecco asked.  
“Why would you want to move him?” The doctor frowned.  
“The tunnels finished. I thought he might like to wake up in Wayne Manor.”  
I could see the sentiment behind Ecco’s statement. It was a nice idea. He’d worked so hard for it for so long. And he would finally be able to see his plan fall into place. Besides the doctor would need to come with us for the next part of the plan anyway. Not only was he a doctor but he was a very talented plastic surgeon, very talented with facial surgery. I’m sure Ecco and I would get plenty of praise if we made sure the plan continued to run smoothly whilst he rested. And it was obvious we both thrived off his praise. 

It was late when the doctor finally gave me the all clear meaning, I could get some sleep and rest in. I definitely needed it. The doctor recommended plenty of rest now anyway. I would happily take it. Ecco and I headed through the tunnel to the other side. Jeremiah had already been taken there by some of the workers. We walked in a comfortable silence, for once there was no hateful tension between us. Perhaps we could be somewhat friendly with each other after all this. I wanted to check on Jeremiah before I went to bed. He was looking a little better and he looked more peaceful now as well. I stroked his hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Ecco had promised to come and get me when he did wake up. I headed to the nearest bedroom, claiming it as my own for now. I undressed so I was just in my shirt and panties and climbed into bed. Sleep came quickly and easily. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard the sound of laughter and opened my eyes. I wasn’t in the bed I had fallen asleep in, nor was I in the same clothes. I recognized this place, but I was still getting my bearings. The gala. Jerome. He had his knife pressed to Bruce’s throat. I was dreaming, I had to be. I remembered everything from that night. That’s when I spied Galavan. No. I wouldn’t let it happen again. I kicked my heels off and ran to the stage, putting myself between Jerome and Theo. Bruce had wriggled free at this point. The knife meant for Jerome was forced through my neck instead. I made a pained sound, feeling blood in my throat. I collapsed, Jerome catching me from hitting the floor hard. He pressed his hands to the knife wound, he looked a mixture of afraid and angry.   
“Why the fuck did you do that?” He snapped. 

I knew he was only angry because he’d rather show that than fear. I reached up, cupping his cheek. I smiled softly, he was safe. He wouldn’t die tonight, and he would be able to go on without me. I knew he’d be okay.   
“I never got the chance to say I love you back,” I choked out.   
“So you took a fucking knife for me?!”  
“You’re the one who said I have a flare for the dramatics.”  
“This isn't fucking funny.”  
My smile faded at his words. It had to be. Everything was funny to Jerome. He found a way to make even the darkest things funny. I could feel myself fading and I did my best to cling onto Jerome. I heard someone calling my name, felt them shaking me. My vision was going black around the edges. I didn’t want to wake up. 

I was forced from my dream and sleep. Ecco was the one shaking me awake. Nice to see that gentle side of her was gone.   
“Rise and shine sleepy head,” she spoke in a sing song voice.  
She headed over to the window and forced the curtains open. I shielded my eyes from the sun. She was definitely back to her normal self.   
“You told me to wake you up when Jeremiah woke up. So time to get up,” she explained.  
This brought me out of my sleep state. I got out of bed and put on the discarded clothes from the floor. I could change into cleaner clothes later. Right now I had to see him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeremiah’s P.O.V

Ecco had helped me into the living room, not that I wanted her help. I was fine, there was a little pain, but I could deal with it. I didn’t like her making a fuss, but I suppose I would have to let Emerald to make a fuss to keep up appearances. It was exhausting. I sat down on the couch, one out of three in this room. If it weren’t for my insufferable brother, I could have had all this. I wouldn’t have had to live in hiding or in a damn maze. Bruce’s mansion was delightful, very cosy. It’s a shame I had to blow it up. Ecco made me coffee before exiting the room. It was nice that they’d thought to bring me here to heal. Ecco had told me that I’d been out for at least 48 hours. And Emerald was the reason I was even still alive, giving me more blood than was sensible. She really was in deep. Good. The more devoted she was the more she’d do without question. 

Emerald slowly and clumsily entered the lounge. She looked tired and unhealthily pale. I forced myself to my feet to take hold of her and help her to sit. She was wearing a dressing gown and slippers that obviously weren’t hers.   
“I’m fine, you don’t need to worry about me, you should be resting,” she spoke.   
“As should you.”  
I led her to the couch and sat her down. I ignored the pain and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in mine.  
“What you did for me is something I can’t ever repay you for. Nor can I thank you enough,” I spoke softly.  
“I don’t expect you to repay me for it. I would have done the same for...” she trailed off.

For Jerome? Really? She'd have saved his life after everything he did for her? I didn’t notice how hard I was gripping her thighs until it was too late. I'd left finger marks. Emerald flinched at my touch, her eyes going wide. I suppose I didn’t have her complete devotion like I thought. I forced myself to let go of her, knowing my mistake, a mistake that could cost me greatly.   
“I should go and get dressed,” Emerald said.  
She forced herself up from the couch, exiting the room quickly and quietly. I eventually heard a door slam shut from upstairs. I threw the coffee cup across the room, quickly regretting it as pain tore through me. I waited for it to subsidise before moving again. Going after her would be the wrong thing right now. She needed her space and I needed time to form an apology. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd managed to prepare dinner. Thankfully the kitchen had been fully stocked with food. I'd sent Ecco out for flowers, which she'd begrudgingly agreed to get. Now I just needed Emerald. Ecco went upstairs to get her whilst I lit candles and poured wine. I sat at the table, waiting patiently. I knew she might take a while because she'd need some convincing. Ecco came back downstairs without her, sitting down at the table. I shot her an unimpressed look, she hadn't even tried.   
“If she’s not going to appreciate your effort, then I will,” she shrugged.  
“Get out of my chair,” came Emeralds voice behind her.  
Ecco made an irritated sound, getting out of the chair and taking the glass of wine with her. Emerald had a little more colour in her cheeks, and she'd changed into jeans and a printed t-shirt. 

Emerald took in the table spread and the various bouquets of flowers dotted around the room. If she was impressed, she didn’t show it. She sat down whilst I got her another wine glass and filled it for her.   
“I’m so sorry for my behaviour earlier today. I can assure you it will never happen again,” I apologised.  
“That’s what he used to say too.”  
He meaning Jerome.   
“But would he actually do anything to make up for it?” I asked.  
Emerald sipped her wine and took a cheese cube from the board in between us, “nothing like this.”

I held back a smirk, that was a good sign. Emerald took another cube of cheese and a few crackers this time. Cheese board had been a good guess for a starter.  
“I’m not going to make excuses for my behaviour-" I started.  
“Good.”  
“I just thought that you were mine now. I thought we’d put him behind us.”  
“When I saw you lying there, bleeding out it made me panic. It made me think of when Jerome was in the same position and how I wasn’t able to do anything, how useless I was. I couldn’t let that happen again. I wasn’t going to lose you too.”  
I could understand that. I see why she'd said what she had now. I still didn’t like it, but I understood it.  
“Emerald, I promise you that I will not make the same mistakes as my brother, I will never treat you how he did, and I am certainly not going anywhere,” I explained.

“You touch me like that again and you’ll lose your hands,” She threatened.   
Somehow, I believed her. Why would she make the same mistake again? Unless she really was that stupid. Emerald still didn’t seem in a forgiving mood however. She was going to make me work for it. I’d wear her down eventually, my brother always did. Emerald continued to eat small bites of cheese and sip her wine in silence.   
“Perhaps, if I can’t keep my promises then I shouldn’t have you. Perhaps we should part ways?” I suggested.   
Emerald was afraid of being alone, probably one of her worst fears. If I threatened to cut, her loose she’d soon play my way. She put her glass down, finally looking me dead in the eye.   
“What do you mean?”  
“I promised that I would protect you, that I would never let anyone hurt you, yet after my actions today it seems I can’t keep those promises. You shouldn’t forgive me, I don’t deserve your forgiveness. I could understand if you wanted to leave.”

I could see every single emotion go through her all from her eyes. Doubt, anger, fear. I was all she had left, and she knew that. I’d made sure to isolate her from what little friends she’d had. She wouldn’t survive out there for long.  
“I don’t want to leave you. I just can’t have that happen again. Ever.” She explained.  
“You want to stay?” I asked with fake hope in my tone.   
It seemed the more I lied to her the easier it became. The more it came naturally.   
“I do. But if it happens again, I’m gone. You get one chance,” she explained.  
I got to my feet and came round to her side of the table. I leaned down and kissed her softly, running my fingers through her hair.   
“You really are too good for me,” I said.  
“I’m too good for all the men I’ve been with.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emerald’s P.O.V

I awoke, the room seeming brighter than normal, the sheets softer. I could smell cigarettes. I looked around the room, this wasn’t Wayne Manor. This was Galavan’s penthouse. Jerome sat on his side of the bed, facing away from me. I could tell it was Jerome from the fact he wasn’t as pale as Jeremiah. I must be dreaming again. I smiled softly and wrapped the sheets around my lower naked half. I sat up a little and placed my hands on Jerome’s hips, kissing across his freckled shoulder blades. He relaxed into my touch, placing his hand over my own.   
“You sleep well, doll face?” He asked.  
“Like a baby.”  
I shifted so that I was now sat beside him. He put his arm around me, kissing my cheek. Jerome offered me his cigarette, which I took.   
“You seem to only dream about me when my brother fucks up,” he mentioned.  
“Yeah which if you haven’t noticed isn't as often as you.”

Jerome chuckled, “he’s made you into quite the little spiteful bitch.”  
“I always was one, you just never noticed.”  
“I miss you, doll face. It’s obvious you miss me, why else would you keep dreaming about me.”  
“Of course I miss you, even if you were an asshole most of the time.”  
Jerome pulled the bedsheets off my legs, before kneeling on the floor in front of me. He took hold of my leg, examining the bruise marks on my thighs that Jeremiah had left. Jerome kissed over them, the gesture making my heart swell.   
“What set him off?” Jerome asked.  
“You did.”  
Jerome seemed surprised but still managed to find it funny, laughing to himself at my misfortune. 

“I saved his life and that’s how he repaid me because I would have done the same for you,” I explained.  
“Both times?”  
I hesitated, thinking about it. Jerome didn’t press me for an answer, instead he waited patiently.  
“No. Just the first time,” I finally answered.  
“That’s fair.”  
Jerome stood up, taking my hand in his and pulling me to my feet. He held me close, running his fingers through my hair.   
“I really fucked up my second chance with you,” he said almost sadly.  
“You did. We never should have stayed here, we didn’t need Galavan. We could have gone anywhere we wanted.”

Jerome pressed his forehead to mine, he knew I was right. I sighed, pressing myself closer to him and enjoying the feeling of his warm bare skin on my own. Jerome was like ecstasy, I knew it was bad for me, I knew I shouldn’t keep going back for more, but it was too addicting. And it seemed Jeremiah was going to fill that role for me. I couldn’t escape it, even if I wanted too. Those few short moments of pure bliss were worth it. Jerome leaned down and kissed me softly. I accepted the kiss, needing more of him. In these dreams with him I felt safe, it was almost laughable. I felt safe with a man who had tried to kill me and beat me senseless countless of times. Perhaps it was because I knew it my dreams, he could no longer hurt me, the pain wasn’t real, he wasn’t real. In my dreams he could be whatever I wanted him to be. Jerome continued to kiss me, his kisses growing more heated and urgent. I was soon breathless as he moved down to my neck. 

Jerome gently backed me against the window that was the entirety of one wall of the room. The glass was cold against my bare skin, a shiver running through me. Jerome sucked two of his fingers, his gaze on me the whole time. He slipped those two fingers into my heat, earning a soft moan from me. He hooked one of my legs over his hip so he could get a better angle. The pace wasn’t rough or too much, it was just enough to slowly reduce me to a panting mess. Jerome kissed and nipped at my neck again before kissing a trail up to my ear.  
“You’re my girl, aren’t you?” He asked.  
“Yes,” I spoke, my voice coming out small and breathy.   
“You’ll never love my little brother like you love me.”  
He was right, I could never love Jeremiah like I had love Jerome. Jeremiah had simply filled Jerome’s shoes, nothing more. I loved him sure, but not as intensely as Jerome. Yet if I let go of Jeremiah then I would let go of Jerome too. And I wasn’t ready yet, I don’t know if I ever would be. 

Jerome spun me round so that I now had the view of Gotham city. My cheek pressed gently against the window, my breath steaming up the glass a little. Jerome pressed himself against me, his chest against my back, his cock against my wet entrance. We both moaned as he entered me, his hands pressed against the window caging me between him and the glass. Jerome’s words kept playing over and over in my head. I’d never really allowed myself to mourn for him, that’s why this kept happening, why I kept dreaming about him. The first time, Oswald had been there for me and I’d been so hell bent on revenge that I didn’t give myself time to heal. And the second time Jeremiah had been there, keeping me busy and preoccupied. With Jeremiah it had almost been like Jerome was still with me, what with them being twins. It had just been easier to pretend that it was still Jerome. I was afraid to mourn, to let go. If I let go of him then I would let go of myself, of everything I had ever known. I couldn’t go back from the life Jerome had given me, it just wasn’t possible. 

His hands ran down my sides before resting on my hips. My back arched and I wrapped one arm around him to pull him closer as he kissed my cheek. Like all good dreams, they come to an end abruptly and right before the best part. This dream was no different. I awoke suddenly with an ache between my legs. I sighed and rolled over, finding Jeremiah's side of the bed empty. He was probably working. His plan almost had everything in place and the sooner this madness was over the better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jeremiah’s P.O.V

I’d made it back in one piece with Bruce’s butler in tow. The plan finally had all the pieces, now they just needed to assembled. Bruce’s parents had been raised from the dead…not literally but surgically. The bomb was ready to start its countdown at the touch of a button, why would Bruce want to the reminder of this place anymore? I’m sure it burdened him with so many painful memories and like a good friend I would help him get rid of them. Ecco would be back soon from dropping the tapes off at the theatre. A little homage to the last film the Wayne’s had seen as a family. I’m sure he’d love it, I had made an excellent Zorro. Emerald would also be back soon with Jervis Tetch. She had recommended him to me as the best hypnotist in Gotham and doing a little research she was correct. Everyone had their roles to play and providing they played them well, this plan would go off without a hitch. However there was a backup just in case someone messed up, someone being either Emerald or Ecco. 

Emerald made it back first, Mr Tetch following behind her. He seemed respectable enough. If not a little kooky, then again, he was a regular at Arkham. Emerald turned her attention to Alfred who was still unconscious with a sack over his head. She grinned, her eyes sparkling with malicious intent.   
“Do I get to play with him first?” She asked.  
“Unfortunately not, I would prefer him to remain unharmed. Would you see if Ecco’s back yet and make our guest comfortable?”  
“Sure.”  
Emerald kissed my cheek before exiting the room with Jervis. I made myself a drink whilst I waited for Alfred to come too. Hopefully it wouldn’t be much longer.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred finally came around, threatening me as expected. He’d give his own life to protect Bruce. It was admirable. I suppose Jervis could be put to use now. I found him in the kitchen with Emerald. There was a tea set between the two of them whilst they made small talk. Emerald seemed eager to leave, what with Jervis always speaking in rhyme. I could see why she would find it tiresome.   
“Would you excuse us my dear, keep an eye on our guest. And he is to remain unharmed, if I find a hair on his head out of place, I will not be happy,” I explained.  
Emerald sighed, as if I was being no fun. Why did criminals always act like they had to hurt every hostage? We’d gain nothing from hurting him. She left the kitchen and I took her seat, opposite Jervis. 

“I apologize for the wait,” I began.  
“No matter, what do you wish to discuss with me, the hatter?”  
This was going to get tiresome quicker than I thought. I poured myself some tea, Jervis turned his nose up as I didn’t add milk or sugar. I ignored it and took a sip.   
“Emerald recommended your services, said your one of the best hypnotists in Gotham,” I explained.  
“Miss Napier is being humble, I am in the business to cause trouble.”  
My curiosity was getting the better of me, or perhaps it was my jealousy. I knew Jervis had worked with my brother, but I was unsure of a few details.  
“May I ask how the two of you met? How she knew to refer you?” I asked.

“Why she had a date with fate. Or Mr Nygma who’s quite the enigma. The couple didn’t make sense to me or Miss Kean.” Jervis rambled.  
I wish I hadn’t asked. But he was out of her life for good now, I didn’t have to worry about him being a bother. If he'd truly cared about her, he would have come looking for her by now. Or maybe he had and he just wasn’t as smart as everyone said he was.   
“I see. I'll need you to hypnotize quite a few people for me. The butler being the first. I need him to act like he did the day Bruce Wayne’s parents died, like the situation I’m putting him in is completely normal.”  
“Ah a job so simple, I can’t help but giggle.”  
I led Jervis to the living room, as we got closer, I heard the sound of something smashing and then laughter. Then there was a loud thud and more cackling. What the hell was she doing in there? 

I entered the room to find Emerald had company other than Alfred. Ecco had snuck back in. The two of them were laughing as they played baseball with a vase. Ecco was wearing her roller-skates and Emerald was carrying a bat. Since when had they gotten along? I cleared my throat, cutting their antics short.  
“Whatever mess you've already made will need to be cleaned up immediately. I needed this house to stay perfect for what’s to come but it seems the two of you cannot be trusted. Im very disappointed,” I lectured.  
Both of them looked sorry. Good. I expected better from both of them. Emerald put the bat down and began gathering broken pieces of glass, whilst Ecco put the vase back. I suppose Alfred was in one piece which was one good thing. 

Alfred spotted Jervis and his expression turned sour. He was going to make this difficult.   
“Ladies, would you hold him still please,” I ordered.  
They both quickly went over to him, desperate to not disappoint me anymore. Ecco held him still by his shoulders, whilst Emerald held his head still and his eyes open. Alfred attempted to struggle but his attempts were feeble. Jervis produced a pocket watch and opened the lid, pointing the watch face at Alfred. Tetch said a few rhymes and Alfred soon stopped struggling. He was now in a deep trance, ready to receive instructions. Tetch made it look so simple, telling Alfred he would take all orders from me from now on. And just like that it worked. I was impressed. Emerald and Ecco loosened their hold on him, now noticing how docile he was.   
“Did it work?” Ecco asked.

There was only one way to find out. I had the girls untie him. He made no move to attack any of us which was a good sign.   
“Stand up,” I ordered.  
Alfred did so without a question or hesitation. I glanced at the shards of glass on the floor from Emerald and Ecco’s antics.   
“Go pick up the sharpest shard of glass and cut your wrists,” I ordered.  
Alfred rolled up the sleeves of his coat before going over to the pile of glass. He picked up one of the larger shards and began to press it to his wrist.  
“Stop,” I commanded.  
He dropped the shard back on the pile, having only made a small nick in his skin. Ecco found this fascinating, giggling gleefully. Emerald and Ecco exchanged a look, smiling at each other. 

“He only answers to me, so whatever your planning stops now. I’m not having you two force himself off the roof of this building,” I warned.  
Their shoulders slumped as I spoiled their fun for the second time this evening.   
“Now, you can continue to clean up the mess you made. I have a lot to discuss with Mr Pennyworth,” I continued.  
I led Alfred into the kitchen where we could talk in peace. He was going to tell me every single little detail about the night Bruce’s parents murdered. Everything had to be perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emerald’s P.O.V

I stood by the meeting point, waiting for Ecco and Jeremiah. They should be back by now. I'd done my part, and it had gone well. I wrapped my arms around myself to shield my body from the cold. What if they'd ran off without me and this was a trap? I didn’t have much time to dwell on that thought as I heard quick, heavy footsteps behind me. I turned to find Ecco running over to me. She was alone. And she looked worried. What the hell had happened to Jeremiah now? Perhaps he'd been arrested. I’m sure we'd be able to break him out of the GCPD easily.   
“What is it? Where’s Jeremiah?” I asked.   
Ecco grabbed my hand and began pulling me along without an explanation. I dug my heels in the concrete, making her stop. 

“What’s going on? Tell me or otherwise I’m not going anywhere with you,” I demanded.  
Ecco made a sound of frustration at my difficult nature.   
“I’ll tell you when we get to the safe house. We need to keep moving right now,” Ecco spoke.   
Something had happened, something bad. I didn’t know if I could wait till we got to the safe house not that gave me much choice as she started pulling me again. A few twists and turns through the streets and Ecco pulled me inside a dark building. The house had been abandoned not too long ago and most things were still in tact.   
“Ecco where is he?” I asked.  
“He's at the hospital. He was fighting with that brat and fell into one of the chemical vats,” she explained. 

I felt dread fill me. No, no I couldn't loose him too. I couldn’t be alone again. Ecco could see my dread and took my hands in hers as if to ground me.  
“We can bring him here, so long as we have the right equipment and a good doctor,” she reassured.  
“We don’t know if his condition will allow that.”  
“Then let’s go down there and find out.”  
“Right now, where it will be crawling with cops?”  
“You want to wait?”  
“No but I also don’t want us to be thrown in Arkham where we won’t be able to help him.”

Ecco sighed, she knew I was right. We had to wait for the heat to die down first. We were going to need to keep ourselves busy in the meantime. We were going to need to blend in when we headed to the hospital.   
“You'll need to change,” I mentioned.  
Ecco looked at her attire and shrugged, knowing I was right. She headed upstairs where I heard the shower come on. I decided to look around what would be our new home for the time being. I needed to know the layout, find where I would be sleeping. I found a spare room and decided this is where I would settle. I removed any traces of makeup and took my hair out of bunches before redoing my hair into a bun so the dyed ends would be hidden. I changed into some jeans, shirt and hoodie. I looked mostly normal and should be able to blend in well. 

I headed back downstairs and searched the kitchen for food. I could make us some sandwiches at best. I made one for each of us, plating them up. I sat down at the table and started eating my own. Ecco joined me a little later having changed into normal looking clothes. It was weird seeing her with tidy hair and a clean face. But she looked better like this. She spotted the sandwich and started eating. She mumbled her thanks once she'd finished. Once we'd determined what to do with Jeremiah, we could get some of the workers that was left back for protection and any future plans. I glanced at the clock; it was getting close to 1am. It should be safer to go now. Ecco and I hid some knives on us just in case we'd need to use them. We walked to the hospital, which took a while but that wasn't such a bad thing. 

We reached the hospital and snuck in through one of the side entrances. Thankfully it wouldn’t take long to search as it was partly empty. Most people had evacuated the city when they could and the ones that were left were staying close to the GCPD. So, there were very little patients. We eventually found him, isolated in a separate room with a cop waiting outside. We needed to get rid of him for a while without drawing any attention.   
“I can’t believe how bad that car accident was outside,” I said to Ecco yet loud enough for the cop to hear.  
The cop waited a little while before wandering off. We wouldn’t have long but it would be enough to assess the damage. Ecco and I entered the room, finding Jeremiah practically lifeless on the bed. He was hooked up to various machines, the only sound being a steady beep to signify his heartbeat. 

He was alive. But his face was covered in bandages. It reminded of me Jerome when he came back from the dead. I half expected Jeremiah to sit bolt upright any second. I swallowed hard and inspected the parts of his face that weren’t covered. He was definitely badly burned from the chemicals. And he’d look like that for the rest of his life. I suppose Jerome’s facial scars hadn't bothered me so why should Jeremiah's. Perhaps because they were slowly getting more in common. I shook those thoughts away, that would only lead to a downward spiral of negative thoughts. Ecco grabbed the clipboard of paperwork that sat at the edge of his bed, reading over it.   
“He's brain dead,” she spoke, she didn’t seem to believe it.  
I frowned; he couldn’t be? He might never wake up again for all we knew. I didn’t know what was worse him dying or being brain dead. 

If he died there would have been closure at least. With him being brain dead, we would have to try and remain hopeful that one day he would wake up. I didn’t know how long either us would remain hopeful before eventually giving up. I glanced at Ecco, she looked like her whole world was falling apart before her eyes. I knew that look and that feeling. I had been the same when I lost Jerome. I took the clipboard from her and put it back where it was before taking her hand in mine to offer her comfort. She flinched at my touch but hesitantly accepted it. She'd protected him for years and now she was helpless to aid him.   
“We can’t leave him here,” she spoke, her voice wavering a little.   
“I know and I don’t want to. But whilst he's like this, this is the best place for him.”

Ecco snatched her hand from mine, looking at me as if I'd slapped her. We didn’t have the time to argue, that cop would be back soon.   
“I know that’s not what you wanna hear, I of all people understand not wanting to just leave him here. But we're not doctors, his best chance is around doctors where they can give him the treatment he needs,” I explained.  
“We can steal all the stuff he'll need and then we can kidnap the best doctor to fix him.”  
“Ecco we're very high up on the wanted list right how. If we get caught then we'll be thrown in Arkham and then neither of us will be able to help him. He has to stay here. I’m sorry.”  
The door opened and the cop walked in, spotting us and instantly reaching his radio. Ecco was faster and stabbed him in the stomach, pushing him to the floor with her weight and stabbing him repeatedly. 

We needed to leave and fast before anybody else noticed. Especially now there was a body.   
“Ecco,” I spoke, trying to get her attention.   
Nothing, she was almost in a catatonic like state. I tried again but still no response. I was going to have to shake her out of it and risk getting hurt. But why was I bothering? I didn’t owe her anything, we'd only just started to kinda get along. I could walk away from it all. If she wasn't reminding me of myself. She was going to need someone who had been through what she was feeling. She was going to need help. If I turned my back on her, I would be turning my back on Jeremiah. I placed my hand on her shoulder, repeating her name for a third time. Ecco whipped round, looking feral and covered in blood. I glanced at the knife, making sure it wasn't too close to me. 

I reached out, carefully taking it from her. She allowed me to take it, her eyes still wide.  
“We need to go. We can round everyone up and form a plan then,” I explained calmly.  
She nodded slowly, allowing me to help her up. I led her out of the hospital, avoiding any main corridors and heavily populated areas. I led her back to the current safe house and sat her down on the couch so she was comfy. I was going to need to keep an eye on her that was for sure. I got her some water and put it next to her. She remained silent, probably thinking of all the ways she could help him. She'd need to come to terms with things soon, but she was the only person who could do that. But she needed me to help guide her through the worst of it. If only I’d had that when I’d needed it myself. Perhaps things would have turned out different.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emerald’s P.O.V

1 month later

Ecco had moved to a bigger safe house, that way we could accommodate the rest of Jeremiah's cult. Never thought I’d actually stick around with a cult after my last encounter with crazy cults. Then again, this lot weren’t worshiping me like a queen every time I entered the room, but they still respected me as one of their leaders. It was good to have them around as well, they would protect Ecco and I if need be and having numbers would help for any future plans Ecco and I had. Ecco had been scheming like crazy, sometimes having violent outbursts at cult members. Yet her and I had grown somewhat closer, I suppose due to the circumstances we had no choice. She was willing to listen to me and accept my help when she needed it. She was out now with at least three quarters of them, scavenging for supplies. I was holding down the fort with the remain quarter. 

I was in my makeshift bedroom, finally able to have a quiet moment to myself when there was the sound of gunshots from outside. Great, probably another stupid gang that wanted our territory. Its fine, Ecco and I had handled it before, we could do it again. I pulled out my own pistol and hid where the door would swing open. I waited, taking the safety off my pistol. There was silence before two sets of feet made their way over to the door. I prepared myself, my grip on the pistol getting tighter. The door swung open slowly, the intruders entering the room. I kicked the door closed and pointed the weapon at them. What the fuck were they doing here? There stood Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma. They turned, both now facing me. Oswald looked bored already…no surprises there. Edward however looked like he was about to confess his undying love for me. I put my pistol down, knowing they couldn’t be here to kill me. 

“I’d start talking, starting with giving me an explanation as to why you’re here,” I warned.  
“Ed and I are leaving Gotham, theres a spare seat if you’re interested,” Oswald explained as if that sentence enough would tell me everything.   
I frowned. Why the fuck would I leave Gotham with them? Why the fuck would I leave Jeremiah at a time like this? How the hell did they even have a way out of Gotham? Ed noticed my confusion and took a step towards me to explain. I pointed the pistol back at him, I didn’t want him near me. He backed off, putting his hands up to show he meant no harm.   
“I’m building a submarine, that’s the only way out of Gotham. I didn’t want to leave without you,” Ed explained.

I blinked at him. He couldn’t be serious? The last time we had contact was over a year ago and it wasn’t exactly the friendliest of meetings. And then he hasn't answered my calls when I’d needed him. He had no fucking right to just waltz in here and expect me to leave with him. Oswald glanced at me, smirking to himself. He also knew this wasn’t going to go the way Ed wanted.   
“I told you she wouldn’t be coming with us, what a waste of time,” Oswald sighed.  
“Just give us a minute,” Ed snapped.   
“Oswald’s right, I’m not going anywhere with you,” I spoke.  
Oswald smiled smugly at Ed, who seemed to grow more frustrated by the second. 

“Emerald please just hear me out,” Ed tried.   
I rolled my eyes, fine. I folded my arms over my chest. He had a max of ten minutes to explain himself before Ecco and reinforcements showed up.   
“I know I haven’t always been good to you, I know that things have been difficult between us. But I can’t leave this city without the one person who matters most to me. There's nothing left for you here, for any of us,” he explained.  
“Your wrong about that Ed, Jeremiah is still alive, he still needs me. I’m not giving up and turning my back on him at a time he needs me most. Besides maybe if you’d answered your phone, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

It was Ed’s turn to look confused, “my phone?”  
“Don’t fucking pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about, when Jerome died, I tried to reach out to you, but you never answered your damn phone.”  
“Emerald if I’d gotten a call from you, I can assure you I would have answered it. I was trying to find you after Jerome died. I had to know you were okay.”  
I frowned, none of this made sense. Why wouldn’t he answer my calls but try and look for me?   
“But it was your voice on the answer machine, it was your number,” I protested.  
“What was the number?”  
From the amount of times I’d tried to call that number, it was one I easily remembered. I relayed it to him. 

“That’s an old cell phone, back when I worked at the GCPD. I don’t know how you would have gotten that number, but I wouldn’t have been able to answer it,” Ed explained.  
I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t want to believe Jeremiah was a liar, he couldn’t have known the numbers wouldn’t have worked, could he? I shook the doubts free, I didn’t have time to dwell on that now.   
“I want to make things right between us, I want to make up for everything I did. Please. Please let me do that,” Ed pleaded.  
“Why so you’ll be unburdened with the guilt?” I snapped, I was mere centimetres from him now, “you mean nothing to me anymore,” I said coldly.   
“Okay, I’m calling bullshit on that one. Will you two just fucking resolve this sexual tension and make out or something? It’s ridiculous,” Oswald sighed.   
I broke eye contact with Ed who was looking pretty defeated at this point. It was Oswald’s turn now. I looked down at him slightly with a soft smirk.

“And you never meant a thing to me. You were just a rung on a ladder. And who the fuck are you to talk to me about love, especially with him? You’ve got no right Oswald,” I hissed, I turned my attention back to Ed, “your wing mans doing a pretty shit job, then again _Penguins_ never were the superior bird.”  
Ed’s expression had hardened. Oh this next part should be good then.   
“I was never asking you to come with me,” Ed spoke.   
I frowned, not quite realizing what his words meant until it was too late. Ed grabbed hold of me, fighting against my struggle. Oswald cuffed my wrists together and then my ankles before Ed hoisted me over his shoulder.   
“Put me down now!” I screeched, still trying to struggle.   
“You always were so stubborn. One of your less likable qualities,” Ed sighed. 

I made a sound of disgust. He wanted to talk about unlikable qualities and here he was literally kidnaping me.   
“You’ll come to your senses when your away from that psychopath,” he continued.  
“Don’t talk about Jeremiah like that.”  
“Why not? It's not like he’s around to hear it. Besides you know you were happier when you were around me.”  
“I think you’ve been skipping your meds again.”  
Ed and Oswald headed for the door, Oswald leading the way. I couldn’t really see what was going on ahead of them as I was facing behind them.   
“The second you put me down, you know I’ll run. I’m not going anywhere with you,” I snapped.  
Before Ed could respond he stopped dead in his tracks.   
“Didn’t you hear the lady, she said she’s not going anywhere with you,” Ecco spoke in a sing song voice. 

I breathed a sigh of relief. Never thought I’d be so relieved for Ecco to come back, never did I think she’d ever rescue me. It was likely she had back up and a lot of it. Meaning Oswald and Ed had a very slim chance of making it out here alive unless I said so.  
“Ed, you’ve got ten seconds to put me down and get out of here with your life,” I explained.  
He hesitated for a moment before giving in and gently placing me back down on the floor. Ecco had indeed brought back up. Ed and Oswald were severely outnumbered.   
“Ten seconds, tick tock,” Ecco reminded.   
Oswald took off limping as quick as he could to the nearest exit not wanting to be used for target practice. Ed hesitated for a few moments, his gaze heavy as if looking into my soul.   
“I would have answered if you called me Emerald, you know that,” He spoke.  
With that he took off, quickly vanishing out of sight. I swallowed hard, watching him leave. He’d stuck around for a few precious seconds even at the risk of dying. 

I didn’t have time to process those thoughts right now, not with Ecco watching me. She’d been counting down in her head, sending the cult after them as she finished her countdown.   
“No need to kill them, just scare them off,” she ordered.  
I relaxed a little at that. If Jeremiah had been here, I’m sure he would have had them killed. Now Ecco and I were alone. She met my gaze and smiled.  
“I won’t tell him if you won’t,” she smirked.  
She was referring to Jeremiah. She’d keep that from him? Why? Any other time she would have loved the idea of getting me into trouble. Perhaps without him here she was also starting to see things differently. I returned the smile, playing along. Ecco went and found some cutters to get me free from the cuffs. 

An hour or so later I was finally free to move my limbs again. Once the excitement of today's events had died down, I returned to my room once more. I felt tension from my shoulders dissipate. Yet I felt exhausted, there was so much to unpack from such a quick encounter. He hasn't said he loved me, but I’m sure he’d meant it with some of the things he’d said and then the way he’d looked at me. I felt angry, how dare he come here and think he can just take me. He must be stupid if he thought he could just put things right with me after everything. Yet he’d planted doubt within me and that was a dangerous thing. Especially now that Jeremiah wasn’t here to back up his side of the story. Not that there was one. Ed would probably just have said anything to get me to come with him. Jeremiah wouldn’t lie to me, he wouldn’t give me numbers that no longer worked, he’d have no reason to do that. He wanted to help me then, he even offered to get me back in touch with Ed. 

I suppose it was just easier for Ed to pin the blame on Jeremiah. He’d never liked Jerome for acceptable reasons, but Jeremiah had done nothing to give him the wrong impression. He was not his brother. He was not Jerome. I swallowed hard at the realization, no he wasn’t Jerome. I wasn’t having fun anymore. With Jerome things had at least been fun. I shouldn’t be thinking about all this. Yet I couldn’t get the way Ed had looked at me out of my head. He risked staying longer, risked his life for a few more seconds with me. If he didn’t feel something towards me, he wouldn’t have done that, nobody would do that. Fuck him. Fuck him for making me feel like this again. It seems every time I thought he was out of my life he just had a way of popping back in to remind me of the feelings I’d once had for him. The feelings I still had for him.


End file.
